


Buttoms out

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: "-Oh, venga, Lu ge, una pose sexy a la cámara para el recuerdo."





	

— Oh, venga, Lu ge, una pose sexy a la cámara para el recuerdo.

Luhan ríe y hace ademán de tirarle el cojín a la cara a Yixing, que sonríe de esa manera juguetona que tan bien conoce.

— Nada de maltratar al  _ cameraman _ .

— ¿También te vas a poner pesado con los anglicismos?  — objeta Luhan, adecentándose la chaqueta del traje.

_ — _ _ Come on, baby. Buttoms out. _

— Pasas demasiado tiempo con Yifan. Voy a tener que pedir que pongan una orden de alejamiento. Te está pervirtiendo.

Yixing suelta una carcajada y se lleva una mano a la boca. Luhan aparta la mirada y sonríe un poco.

— Venga, tengo que enviarle el mensaje a mi madre este año. No el que viene  — se queja dándole una patada leve en la pierna a Yixing.

— Lo que usted quiera, señor Han.

— ¡Dale al play de una vez!  — grita sin poder evitar reír. Yixing es imposible.

— Ya estaba grabando, idiota.

Lu adopta inmediatamente una pose controlada y cara de póker, lo que hace reír más aún a Yixing al otro lado de la cámara.

— Tan macho. Gira un poco la cara. Sí, así. Ahora se te ve más pequeña,  _ ciervo _ .

El cojín se estampa contra la cara de Yixing.

— Ey, ya sabes, el tamaño de la cara corresponde a…

— Eso se dice de los pies, Yixing. Y tú no tienes un pie muy grande para un hombre  — se burla dejándose resbalar en el sillón. No van a conseguir grabar el vídeo nunca.

— Vale, vale.

Yixing enfoca con la cámara y Lu vuelve a sentarse bien con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

— ¡Hola, madre!  — saluda a la cámara cuando ve que el dedo de Yixing ha dejado de tapar la luz que marca que está grabando — . Siento no estar estas navidades contigo y sé que tenía que haberte comprado un billete para venir Tokio. ¡Prometo que la próxima vez! Ahora mismo, lo único que puedo hacer es levantarme de este sillón y estrangular a Yixing. ¿Le recuerdas?  — Sonríe a la cámara y se levanta. Se la quita de las manos a Yixing y la gira en la mano para enfocar hacia ellos dos.  — Zhang Yixing. Mejor amigo, peor enemigo.

— Que la tiene más grande que su hijo. Hola, madre de Lu ge  — dice a la cámara, saludando con una sonrisa genuina como si fuera el chico más correcto del universo.

Lu le pega con el puño en el hombro. Le duelen las mejillas de sonreír.

— ¡No le digas eso a mi madre!

— ¡Eh, lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón! Además, ¡tu madre nos la ha visto a los dos! Seguro que está de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¿Quieres que nos pongamos a comparar?

— ¿Aquí mismo o en la ducha?  — pregunta con picardía acercándose a él con el hoyuelo presente en la curva de la mejilla.

— No me inspira mucho esta sala y hay que  _ inspirarse _ para verlas al completo.

— Entonces deja que empiece a hacerlo  — le susurra Yixing al oído, mordiéndole levemente la oreja.

Luhan baja la cámara y la deja encima de la mesilla de madera que tiene al lado.

Yixing se separa y la sonrisa sigue en esos labios que humedece con la lengua y muerde levemente. Pero la distancia dura poco ante la mano que desliza Luhan por el traje parejo que lleva a él. Siente la textura de la tela bajo la yema de los dedos en su viaje a uno de los lugares favoritos de Yixing, esa expansión de piel sensible al tacto.

Yixing encoje el cuello para evitar el contacto, pero Luhan ya es un experto en colar los dedos en busca de los recovecos perfectos. Sonríe y pega las caderas a las de Yixing.

— Eso es jugar sucio, Lu.

— No tienes escapatoria conmigo y lo sabes  — le deja claro, haciendo que Yixing suelte un pequeño gemido que intenta contener mordiéndose los labios sin éxito.

Yixing no se queda quieto. Mueve las caderas de manera sensual para fomentar el roce y cuela una mano revoltosa por debajo de la camisa de Luhan. El roce de sus dedos siempre le resulta electrizante, como si Yixing emitiera pequeñas descargas a través de la punta de los dedos. Y lo peor de todo es que él tiene demasiadas partes sensibles, no tan accesibles para la mayoría de los humanos, pero sí para las manos escurridizas de Yixing.

— Tú tampoco tienes escapatoria conmigo  — murmura Yixing contra la piel de los labios, aliento cálido y tono burlón.

— Por algo somos almas gemelas  — le responde capturando ese labio inferior que siempre parece estar dispuesto a ser besado.

Su química es tan natural que apenas tienen que pensar. Ha sido así desde el principio, la transición de amigos a amantes casi imperceptible, sus cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección.

Se besan una, dos, tres veces en la habitación. Cuatro, cinco, seis en el baño, con el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, las prendas olvidadas una a una en el camino. Las manos traviesas de Yixing tocan aquí y allá, su cadera se sigue moviendo contra la del otro de manera pecaminosa. Mientras tanto, Luhan se dedica a besar la piel del cuello de Yixing y sacar gemidos de su interior, a subir y saborear esos labios, a bajar y dejar una línea de mordiscos cariñosos en los hombros y en las clavículas.

Se rozan, se calientan, se desean como si esa fuera la primera vez. Se besan, se arañan, se masturban el uno al otro bajo el agua. Se roban un gemido al unir los labios una décima vez, se arrancan otro al separarse.

Cuando terminan, se miran, se besan y se vuelven a mirar. Sonríen con el pulso acelerado, los cuerpos debilitados, el cerebro extasiado.

— Creo que tendremos que repetir  — suelta Yixing, jugando con el pelo húmedo de Luhan.

— ¿Qué?

— Nos hemos olvidado de medir  — dice, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pelvis.

— Y tú de traer la regla  — Luhan sonríe y deja que el agua le limpie los restos de la escena.

— ¿Traigo un metro?  — pregunta pegándose como una lapa bajo el chorro del agua.

— Ni en tus sueños, pequeña oveja  — le corta con un beso.   
  
  



End file.
